Face To Face
by Gijinka Renamon
Summary: Songfic to the Daft Punk song Face to Face. for the end of Season 1. NO YAOI!


Face To Face  
  
Okay, here's another Daft Punk songfic by me, this time, about the Tai, and Matt's problems in Season 1. And it's not a slash, so don't even think about saying anything!

Disclaimer: Eleven simple words: I don't own Digimon, or Daft Punk's song 'Face to Face,' got it?

(Author's Note: This takes place during the last episode of Season 1, where the Digidestined are returning home on the trolley car.)

UPDATED: 6-15-05

* * *

Matt stared gloomily out the trolley car window, gazing down at the magnificent landscape beneath them. 

"Something wrong?"

Matt looked up to see Tai looking at him.

"I said are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," replied Matt.

_What's going on?  
Could this be my understanding  
It's not your fault  
I was being too demanding  
I must admit it's my pride that made me distant  
All because I'd hoped you'd be someone different  
_  
He though about looking back out the window, but decided against it. Matt took a deep beath and began to speak.

"Tai, about what happened in the forest, well, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"That's okay," the other boy replied. "You just got so flustered there by what Cherrymon told you."

He then turned his gaze out the window. Matt turned looked at the others. Sora was staring out the window, and he heard her sigh. He guessed she really missed Biyomon. Izzy was typing on his laptop. Mimi was brushing her long hair, as her pink cowboy hat had been blown off. Joe looked as if he really wanted to throw up. Matt's little brother T.K. was playing with Tai's younger sister Kari.

Even they didn't say anything, he knew they all missed their Digimon partners.

_There's not much I know about you  
Fear will always make you blind  
But the answer is in clear view I  
t's amazing what you'll find face to face _

Matt sighed. He missed his own Digimon partner, Gabumon. He wasthe one who had helped him out of the darkness when he his heart and soul had been submerged in darkness, and helped him find the way out.Matt wished that their Digimon could have been able to come with them, but Gennai said it wouldn't be possible. Sighing, he looked over to Tai.

"So," he asked, "What are you going to do when you get back?"

Tai looked at him and shrugged. "I dunno," he replied. "I might help my mom clean up the house,since it _is_a bit messy from when Myotismon's army attacked.

Matt nodded. Even though the city had bit totally destroyed, it had helped bring his family together. Unfortunetly,he and T.K. had to leave for the Digiworld soon after. When they had got there, they had found the Digiworld totally messed up by four evil Digimon called the Dark Masters. They had tried to beat them, and evenmanaged to take down one of them, but when facing against the Dark Master Puppetmon, they had been split up. It was then that he had run into Cherrymon, who had told him about sticking up for himself. (Which wasn't so bad, except he told him to reject the others and go on his own.)

Matt, unfortunately,listened to him, and turned against his friends and his little brother. Later, he and MetalGarurumon (Gabumon's Mega stage) had defeated Puppetmon, and thenthey had left again. Though could have sworn that Tai had tried to apologize to him, but the forest realm where Puppetmon ruled was destroyed before he had the chance.

_I turned away because I thought you were the problem  
tried to forget until I hit the bottom  
but when I faced you in my blind confusion  
__I realized you weren't wrong, it was just a mere illusion  
_  
"Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"In the forest, when MetalGarurumon had defeated Puppetmon, were you trying to apologize to me?"

Tai smiled."Well, after you had defeated Puppetmon, I was really impressed. Besides, T.K. was really sad without you, so I decided to make up, but I never got the chance. Anyway, once you left, everyone split up."

Mattginned as he said,"Well, it's all over now, and we can get on with our lives."

Still smiling, the two of them gazed out the window as they made their way back to the Real World.

_It really didn't make sense  
Just to leave this unresolved  
It's hard not to go the distance  
When you finally get involved face to face

* * *

_

So, what did you think? Okay, so some people may seem a bit out of character, but I'm not sure how they usualy act. 

Anyway, Matt and Tai's troubles with each other in the first season are what I usually think about whenever I hear this song.


End file.
